


A night out

by Otaku_Mafia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Original Character(s), akashi is actually nice, ki/kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Mafia/pseuds/Otaku_Mafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This popped into my head when I was listening to Ellie Goulding “love me like you do” on repeat. Kise and Kuroko sing a duet while out at Karaoke with the rest of the GoM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night out

**Author's Note:**

> Kiera is my Oc she is a college student/tourist from America in my one of my other stories. This is unbeta'd/edited, I just wrote this down quickly since it wouldn't leave my head. If you enjoyed please leave kudos for this new writer and avid fan of Knb. (^~^)/

 

 

Kiera-chan invited Kise and I out to Karaoke and of course Kise wanted to invite the rest of the Gom and Kagami and Momoi as well. After drinks were ordered and brought into the room, Kiera-chan begin to look for just the song she had in mind for Kuroko and Kise to sing as a duet even if they didn’t know what she was up to at the time. Kise was being his usual loud self, one arm around Kuroko shaking him so as he was laughing at jokes that only he seemed to think we're funny that Aomine was spitting out after his third drink. Midorma sat next to Takao who he insists he only brought since he needed him to drive him. Aomine brought Momoi and Akashi came alone and was mostly being threaten by Kiera-chan to have his phone taken out of his hand if he didn’t stop playing with it. The others gulped when they heard her playfully threaten him. (poor girl rest in peace) they thought.

Kiera found the song she wanted for her favorite couple and as it was being queued up, she told Kise and Kuroko to go up to the front to get ready to sing. 

Ellie Goulding “love me like you do” shows up on the screen, to which Kuroko blushes up to his ears and Kise just screams that it is the perfect choice for them. “Weeeeee thanks Keiracchi!!!!”

(kise starts)

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care

Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

(they both sing)

So love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

(kuroko sings)

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Meanwhile while the boys are kinda in their own world singing and holding hands and getting into it. Kiera was dancing and crying at the how sweet the lovers looked which made Momoi started crying as well. Both girls held hands and jumped up and down at how cute Ki/Kuroko are. Kiera grabs her drink but being a bit clumsy she fell into Akashi’s lap. “Oopsies, sorry Akashi” Kiera apologizes, hoping she doesn’t see scissors in her future. “There are worse places to fall, I don’t mind if its in my lap” Akashi says. Kiera cheeks turn a bit pink at that and she moves over to Kagami to have chat with or at least she hopes to since he is currently bickering with Aomine. Takao is just laughing at the two fighting over nothing important, while also looking for a duet for him and his “Shin-Chan” to sing.

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

****  


Kuroko and Kise finish up the song and kiss, seeming to forget that we are all even there.Momoi and Kiera run up to hug them both and tell them they are their biggest fans and they were so cute singing together. Kuroko says “thanks Kiera-chan, now I see why you suddenly wanted to come out tonight” Kiera just turns her head and whistle like there was no motive to getting those to sing and be all lovey dovey in front of their friends.

All in all it was a fun night, Kiera even managed to get the rest of the GoM’s numbers in case she wanted to plan another event to hang out while she was in town.


End file.
